Dance the Dance of Life With Me?
by silly little lost girl
Summary: Rebellious Bella, seeking a fun time ends up having to serve some community service. Painting buildings around Forks she meets the sexy, older, panty dropper, James Dean, new doctor, named Edward. What's instake for a rebellious girl, and sexy doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter. Short i know, but it's only the beginning. So here's to reading a new story, enjoying the words that i'm writing, and to many more to come. Cheers.**

**Dear Steph,**

** You've got one wicked mind. Thanks for letting me borrow your mind/characters.**

**Love,**

**silly little lost girl.**

* * *

I had to get myself ready for the day, I groaned when my alarm clock went off. Not wanting to leave the warm confines of my bed, even in Forks the summer nights are cold. I grumbled to myself and tried to suffocate myself in my pillows. There's something unnatural about having to leave a warm bed on a Saturday morning to go do community service. I tried to pretend that I hadn't heard my alarm clock and tried to submerge myself back in my warm bed and delectable dreams. I heard the floor creak, and thought nothing of it, I mean Charlie lived in an old house, creaks are what is expected from it. I should of paid more attention to it, the creaks weren't of an old house, they were the creaks of an old man trying to be a stealthy ninja. I should of known.

I was soon viscously ripped from said warm bed and unceremoniously dumped onto the cold wooden floor of my bed. I had managed to thump my head on the edge of the bed, mutter curse words that would make satan himself blush, I rolled onto my side clutching my aching head and trying to rub my back from the impact of the hard floor.

"What the fuck Charlie?" I growled out, trying to squint agains the bright lights that had suddenly appeared as he went around the room opening up all the blinds, letting in the morning sun. Usually I pray for the sun to make its sacred appearance in this bleak two star town, but suddenly I found myself wishing that it would go away. I must of really bumped my head if I was asking for the sun to go back into witness protection.

"You have a service to pay off, remember?" He smiled sweetly at me, his normal silent self was M.I.A today. My father was a man of few words, and fewer emotions. As the police chief of a small town, he prided himself in providing the town with 100% protection from all crimes. Like Forks ever saw any police action.

I grumbled to myself wishing that I thought some of my brilliant ideas out sometimes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I used my bed to propel me into motion. "Thanks for the wake up call chief."

I didn't stick around to hear his reply, already making my way to the shared bathroom to get a warm shower to wake me up and get me ready for this long ass day. I tried to stay in the shower for as long as possible, but again this old house was against providing me any joy or relief. The hot water didn't last that long and I had to get out. Wrapping my towel around myself and my hair, I tried to keep the warmth with me and I brushed my teeth and ran to my room. Quickly changing into some jean shorts and an old baseball tee, I quickly ran a bush through my unmanageable brown curly hair. Putting it up into a ponytail, and placing a baseball cap on top of it, I grabbed some cash, my phone, ipod, and keys. Bounding down the stairs I slid into the kitchen to grab a pop tart and some orange juice before pecking Charlie on the cheek.

"You're painting the hospital today. Try and behave today? For me please." He pleaded as I drank the rest of my juice.

"I always behave, some people just bring out the worst in me." I smiled as I walked toward the door.

Today would be a long day, due to my inability to think things through, and ever eager ability to try something reckless, I had found myself trying to pay off my debt to society by painting one building at a time. You'd think as the police chiefs daughter, I would know better then to get into trouble. Guess not, at 18 years old I was living my life one dangerous, abet exhilarating, day at a time.

* * *

**Yo look at that, down there! Itz a fine looking button beggin to be pushed dog. Do mez a fav and press it and review homie. :D**

**PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! Heres the next chapter in my lovely story ;) It gives a bit of a look into what my Bella's like. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Dear Steph,**

** Your mind is wicked. Thanks for letting me play in it for a while.**

**Love,**

**Lost Girl**

**

* * *

FlashBack:**

_I had made my way around the house, over stepping the drunk people that had made the ground their home. I shifted and swayed in time with the music, only to get out of the crowd faster and to find myself a drink. Random hands tried grabbing at my waist, some even going as far to pull at the loops in my jeans. After several smacks to the grabby pervs, I finally made it to the kitchen of the house. It was like the wet dream of all alcoholics. There were so many bottles everywhere, they even had a bar going with a legit bartender behind it taking orders. There was two kegs lined up in the corner, I quickly made my way to the bartender. Grabbing a shot of vodka and a sprite as a chaser. Downing my first shot, I raised my hand again for another. Throwing that back with out a chaser. I raised my hand in the air again for another, taking my shot I walked over to the coolers that had the mixed drinks in them and grabbed myself a solo cup and poured myself a cup of jungle juice. I threw back the shot and started drinking from my solo cup. _

_I made my way towards the back porch where a band was in full swing. I had a pleasant buzz going for me, and I didn't want it to go from pleasant buzz to fully sloshed. I grimaced as I had to sway back through the crazy groping dance floor to finally get my hands on the handle to the backyard. Shoving the door open, I heard the protest of the kissing couple. _

"_Shut up and find a room." I hissed out. No need to be a bitch to me. I mean you are blocking the door that people need to use to get to the back yard. We are in a house, a house has rooms. Go do us a favor and find one. _

_I side stepped them and continued on my way out. Leaning down to grab another drink out of another cooler, I twisted off the cap and took a long pull of my corona. I bobbed my head to the beat of the song that the band was playing. It was a bit too screamo for me, but the drums and the guitar had a solid beat that was easy to bob to. I sat on the porch taking another drag of my beer. I watched the others mingle around me. In one corner of the backyard they had set up a beer pong table, back by the fence people were swimming, making out, and having sex in the pool. Next to the house the band was set up and there was a make shift mosh pit raging in front of them. _

_I stepped off the porch and made my way to the druggie corner. Quickly throwing a five on the table, I pulled out my pip and began packing it with my fresh bought weed. Searching my pocket for my lighter, I held the opening of my pipe and took a deep pull of the smoke. Holding it in for a bit, I let it exhale out of my nose feeling its calming effects slowly make its way through my body. I took a couple more hits, and just chilled in my chair as I listened to the conversations going on around me._

"_Dude I found a guy that could get me some shrooms, anyone in?" A tall kid with dark hair at the far end of the table stated._

_I snorted at his over eager reply. The whole table turned to stare at me like I was off the deep end. Little did they know, it would take more then a couple of drinks and hits on my pipe to get me trashed. I regretted my ability to hold my liquor sometimes. I mean sometimes a girl just wants to go out and get trashed, but I had to have to great talent of being one of the only skinny girls that was able to drink a frat guy under the table._

"_What?" I asked, relighting my pipe and taking another hit. Letting the smoke smoothly exit my mouth in circles._

"_Is there something you find funny, girl?" A relatively big kid asked. Flexing his muscles to prove a point. _

_I just snorted again, unlady like I know. But amongst this crowd ladies didn't make it far. "Yeah there is, come on don't be stupid. Everyone says they can get shrooms. They say it when everyones either trashed or high as a kite. They take your money and run. You being so drunk or high don't even realize what happen and wake up the next morning a couple of $20's cheaper." I took my feet off the table and started to clean out my pipe, before putting it in my pocket. _

_While everyone was distracted, and arguing, I took a couple of bills off the drug table and made my way back towards the porch. I was in need of some food and a strong drink._

_After grabbing a meatball sub from the kitchen, I sat at the table and quietly munched away and took a drink of some pink concoction. People came and sat by me, conversations flowed easily and I was content. I had a decent buzz from the alcohol and from the weed, and my stomach was full from the meatball sub and chips I had munched on. I sat back in my chair and decided I would chill here and enjoy the rest of my night in peace. The music and people weren't that loud so there would be no need for the neighbors to call the police. All in all, it was a good night._

_I rested my head on the back of the chair, and bobbed my head to the decent music that was being pumped out of someones ipod dock. But as they say good things aren't made to last. Over the music I could hear a couple fighting, I was slightly pissed at them for ruining my chill mood. But the more I listened, the more I realized the the guy was being violent towards this girl. I looked around at the people that were sitting near me, knowing full well that they could hear what was going on._

"_Isn't someone going to break that up?" I asked nodding my head toward the scene of commotion. My eye brow raised in question._

"_Nah thats just James. He does what he wants. The bitch probably had it coming." Someone said at the other end of the table._

"_He does that often? And no one stops him?" I asked, doubly pissed that people never stepped up and stopped him, and that this James guy was ruining my semi perfect night._

"_Why should we? It's not our problem." A girl answered. I rolled my eyes, so much for us sisters sticking together and all that jazz._

"_You're all a bunch of pussy's." I seethed. People piss me off to no end. I pushed myself off of my chair and headed in this James guys direction. I guess if no one was going to step up and stop him, I would just do it. I had been itching for a fight, which surprises me. Usually I wasn't that much of a violent person, unless they deserved it._

_I made my way toward them, quickly breaking into their argument. "Is there a problem here?" I asked nicely._

_He sneered at me, moving his slimy eyes off of the blonde girl he had just been screaming at. I could see the bruises starting to form on her arms from where he had grabbed her to roughly. I don't care if she was dressed as a whore, no one deserves to be abused._

"_It's none of your business sweet cheeks, if you want a piece of me you can wait until I'm done taking out the trash." He winked at me, which made my skin crawl. Yeah I don't think so Mr. McCreep._

"_Why don't you leave her alone?" I said, raising my eye brow, begging him to say something stupid back._

"_I don't think so, she had this coming." He made a fist and pulled back, the girl put her hands up trying to protect her face. She didn't even bother running away._

_I grabbed his fist before it could come in contact with her, I heard a collective gasp from the bitches that were watching the three of us. Holding onto his fist, I took the heel of my hand and pushed in his elbow hearing it pop, the sweet sound of his elbow dislocating. I quickly jabbed him a couple of times in his ribs till he dropped to his knees. Cradling his arm and ribs, he looked up at me with a death stare. Good thing I had more balls then Hercules, his pansy stare having no effect on me. I quickly grabbed his face and brought it to meet my knee. Having successfully broken his nose. I turned away from his limp crying form._

_I turned to the girl who just stared at me in shock. "What did you do to him?" She shrieked at me. _

_I didn't have time to respond that I just probably saved her life, she dropped to her knees and began baby talking to the slim bag. I wanted to hurl, some people were just so stupid._

_I wiped the blood off of my hands and quickly made my way out of the party. The world was full of pathetic bitches sometimes._

I don't know why I thought of this particular memory as I drove my truck towards the hospital. It wasn't one of the fondest moments of my life time. But it still was a major one. That blonde girl made me realize that I would never end up like her. First I was to proud and second I was to tough. I didn't have time for jackasses and I was too strong as a person.

I guess that's why I was always getting into trouble. I couldn't control my mouth or my fists. Shortly after I left the party I got pulled over for assault. That bitch James had no balls and called the cops on me. The whole party was indifferent about what happened when asked. The blonde girl that James had almost beat sided with him when asked if I just randomly started wailing on him. That little stunt added about 10 more hours to my community service record.

I tried to do something nice for someone, and this is where it lands me. In a hospital parking lot, pulling out painting gear and doing free labor. I grumbled to myself, readjusting my hat I made my way into the hospital. I stopped at the front desk to ask where I can pick up the paint and who would be in charge of me as I painted my way through the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen will see you in his office. Take the elevator to the 6th floor and his office is the first one on the right. You can leave your supplies in the break room." She smiled tightly at me. It figured that good little Lauren would land a summer job at the hospital front desk, and delinquent Bella would be forced to do manual labor for the rest of the summer.

I followed her directions to the break room, leaving my stuff on the floor. I closed the door and made my way towards the elevators and into this Dr. Cullens office. I hope he's ugly, and I hope this summer doesn't drag on. I had 1,000 hours left of community service left. That would basically be a majority of my summer. Way to go Bella.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round. Wont you review so we can spin together?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH HEY THERE! I CAN SEE YOUZ READING THIS AND I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THAT.**

**MY GIRL STEPH LETZ PUT OUR MINDZ TOGETHER AND GET CRACKIN. NO? OH WELLZ THANKZ FOR LETTIN ME DIP INTO YO MIND GURL**

* * *

I sighed and tapped my feet to the boring beat of the elevator music. Why must they have such boring music? I mean its a hospital, people are already depressed why sadden them even more by making them listen to this crappy music. Who sits there and makes this music anyway? I mean what kid wants to grow up and be a elevator composer? I mean on job day in kindergarden does a kid say 'when I grow up I want to compose elevator music?' Then again, who grows up wanting to be a delinquent?

I rolled my eyes and how stupid I was being. See how out of control my brain is? I had two more floors to go, jeeze this was the slowest elevator I had ever been on. I sighed and resumed my tapping. I looked at myself in the reflection of myself in the elevators. My bangs were coming loose, and my full lips were a bit red due to them being chapped. I was going on a chapstick strike, I kept on losing mine but every time I bought a new stick the one i'd lost would just show up. Now all of them were missing but I was adamant about not buying a new stick, so my lips had to suffer. They looked like I had just ate some cherry water ice. I didn't put on any make up, not like I usually wear any, but I didn't see the point. I'd be covered in flecks of paint by the end of the day anyway.

Finally I had reached the 6th floor and made my way to Dr. Cullen's office. I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. I huffed, I hated to wait for anyone. I quickly knocked again. I just wanted to start my painting already so I could go do something fun with my night. I had my day planned out already, paint, annoy Lauren as much as I could today, and then get the hell out of here. I hated hospitals, not because I was afraid of them, but just because it was like they sucked the fun out of everything. They were just cold and unfriendly. Plus they had people like Lauren looking for a doctor to snag. What doctor would want to waste their time with an 18 year old slut? Lots apparently.

I leaned my back against the opposite wall and propped up one of my legs on the wall. I'd look like James Dean if James Dean wore a paint covered baseball tee. I picked at my nail polish, and rummaged in my pocket for some gum. I liked chewing the Bubble Yum Gum because they made the best bubbles. I quickly blew a few, and returned to glaring at the door in front of me. What could possibly be taking up all of this stupid doctors time? I mean did I look like I wanted to be wasting my time in here when I could be enjoying the sun that rarely ever shined outside? I had better things to be doing.

I threw my gum out, the down side about Bubble Yum was that it lost its flavor quickly. It was a bit like me, I lost my interest in things and people quickly. If you weren't ridiculously exciting I would only waste at best 10 minutes of my time on you. I reached in my back pocket and grabbed on of my camels and quickly lit it up. I looked up and down the halls, no one was around. And the almighty Dr. Cullen had yet to show up. I took a quick drag, blowing out the smoke into the white hall way.

"You can't do that you know?" I heard a voice call from the direction of the elevators.

I rolled my eyes, yeah no shit I can't. "You don't say?" I laughed, taking another drag before putting it out on the wall behind me and flicking it into the trash can besides me.

"I'm Mike, and you are?" He smiled finally reaching me.

I blew out the smoke that I was holding in my lungs. "Bella." I made no attempt to shake his hand.

He quickly dropped it and pretended that he never raised it. "Can I help you?" He smiled.

"Unless you can produce a Dr. Cullen, then probably not." I shrugged.

His face soured, "Are you one of his lady friends?"

I bit back a snort but before I could answer a smooth voice answered for me. Another pet peeve of mine, people answering for me.

"She's just a delinquent that I have to look after Mike. Don't you have rounds to be making?" The voice said as the door opened.

Oh so he was in there the whole time? Lovely waste my time for nothing. Terrific.

"Come on in Miss Swan." He said as he opened the door to let me in, he didn't step out of the way so I was forced to brush against him. He smiled down at me, I frowned. Dick.

"So what brings you to me today Miss Swan." He asked as he sat down at his desk, looking at me over his finger tips.

"I fucked up and now have to pay a debt." I shrugged like it was nothing.

I looked over at him, he was decent looking. If you like messed up hair and pale skin. He seemed cocky to me.

"You've been a bad girl haven't you?" He smiled a crooked smile. He gave me the creeps.

"No, just stupid." I replied getting annoyed at the way this conversation was going. I felt like at any moment he would jump over the table and lunge at me. He was a serious creep. If this was the doctor that had all the nurses panties in a twist, they needed their eyes checked. I mean sure he was good looking, if you liked old men. Fine he wasn't that old, but still he was pushing 26.

"I can fix stupid." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Lets cut to the chase, ok? I'm here to paint and work off my hours and that's it. You, well you can go fuck whoever you want. Just leave me to paint and then we can never see each other again. Ok? Just let me paint, you flirt with the other girls, and when its all done you sign my sheet and we can carry on with our lives."

I sat back in the chair waiting for his reply. His face darkened for a moment before returning to its natural arrogant smirk.

"Is that how you want to play princess? Or are you a lesbian?." He leaned back in his chair flexing his arm muscles.

"Where the hell is the paint at?" I asked. I could feel my blood pressure rising just by being in the same room as him.

"In my pants." He smirked again. Him and that damn smirk were fast becoming the most hated things in my world as of right now.

"Unless you plan on letting me use your dick as a paint brush, tell me where the paint is." I growled. I was getting no where with him.

"As long as you promise to use it roughly, then honey you can do what ever you want with it." He leaned forward.

I'm sure my face was red with anger by now, and I was breathing in and out evenly to relax myself. So much for carrying my high from last night with me into today. This man was quickly knocking me out of the sky.

I jumped out of my chair and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Where is the paint?" I seethed. He had managed to ruin my good mood in a matter of minutes.

"Calm down princess, I was only messing around. Its downstairs in the call room." He replied, going pale. Thats right, fear me. Not like i'd really hurt him or anything.

"How'd you know I like it a little rough." He moaned as he grabbed my hand.

"Fuck you." I called out as I made my way out his door and back to the elevator doors.

"Any time, any place. You know where to find me." He smirked.

I just slammed the door and stormed over to the elevators quickly pressing the button to get the door to open faster. I sighed and quickly took off my hat and pulled out my hair band, running my hand through my hair to take away some of my aggravations.

"You look sexy with your hair down Princess." He murmured into my hair.

I saw red, not like I haven't had to deal with assholes my whole life, he wasn't the worse one i've ever encountered. I don't know what it was about him that irked me so. I twisted around in his grasp till we were basically nose to nose. Our heavy breathing, made our chests come in contact multiple times. I tried to back away but knew that if I did, it would have my back cornered to the elevator with no room to escape. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, grasping the hair on the back of his neck, lightly running my fingers through his soft hair, softer then any guy's hair has the right to have by the way, pulling hard on it I heard him groan.

"I knew you'd crack soon baby." He murmured. He started to lean in to grab a kiss.

I pulled his hair viscously and knelt down, he moaned thinking I was kneeling for some other reason. Dumb ass. I knelt to get out of the way as I banged his head against the elevator doors, then twisted around his falling body as it feel into the now opening doors.

"Suck my dick Dr. Cullen." I waved as the doors shut on his stunned face.

I turned and made my way down the six flights of stairs to where I had to start painting.

* * *

**OH HEYZ YOU READERZ WHY WONT YOU REVIEW? DON'T YOU LOVE ME? SHOW ME YO LOVIN**


End file.
